


Eight

by MistyTerrain



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Eight Years In A Coma, Jay Is A Love Fool, Jungwon Is Braver Than The Submarine, M/M, PVS, jaywon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyTerrain/pseuds/MistyTerrain
Summary: After eights years in a coma, Jungwon suddenly wakes up, and discovers that his boyfriend Jay has moved to America.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写得好长哈哈哈哈！  
> 这是一个有点点慢热的没有什么剧情的有点点说教性质的……爱情故事。  
> 谢谢各位的支持^^  
> 结缘真好！Jaywon forever！！

/结缘（朴综星X梁祯元）

01  
在一片混沌中，梁祯元慢慢苏醒。  
像努力将沉重的自己拔出一场泥沼般的长梦，还未睁眼，他已感到身心俱疲。在虚无的黑暗里，梁祯元吃力地在感受着自己的躯体，想发出指令，却发现自己完全动弹不得。……这是怎么了？鬼压床吗？  
下一秒，他的眼前泄进刺眼的光。  
“……”  
洁白的光屏在眼前闪烁，渐渐组成由模糊到清晰的形状。梁祯元盯着眼前的天花板，眨了眨眼。接着，他的耳边也渐渐开始有了声响。“滴，滴，滴”……是仪器发出着严谨的声音。随着梁祯元的眼睛不断眨起，那声音变得短促了。  
“1130号床位各项指数异常……1130号床位各项指数异常……”  
一个机械女声循环播报着同一条信息，她平缓的语调在不断地重复中也变得刺耳起来。梁祯元想起身关掉那个警报，却依旧找不到动弹的力气。就在他开始怀疑自己是否进入了另一场长梦的时候——眼前的光线增强了，身边的动静也变得更响。似乎有人推门冲了进来。  
“我的天……他真的醒了。”  
一个人影逐渐走近，来到梁祯元面前。是张陌生的、年轻的脸。男人穿着白色大褂，手里捧着一个类似电子平板的东西。他几乎是一路蹦到了床边，激动地推了推眼镜，盯紧了梁祯元，迎上他疑惑的视线。  
“这真的是奇迹，梁祯元先生。”  
梁祯元张张嘴，想问他自己在哪，可是喉咙里发不出声音。男人似乎捕捉到了他的焦虑，伸出手，摸了摸他的头发。他笑了，他笑得很爽朗，一边低头对着手里的电子设备说话。  
“1130号床位的病人梁祯元，确认苏醒。原因暂时不明。昏迷时间：八年。请立刻通知亲属前往医院探视。第三科室全员集合，准备给病人做常规检查。护士长请待命。”  
医生说完这番话，对着梁祯元点点头，又抓住了他没有知觉的手。梁祯元终于在一片迷惘和恐惧中，捕捉到了那个鲜明而异样的单词。  
……八年？

02  
一小时后。  
当护士长带着肌肉强活剂来到1130号床位时，病人的父母也已早先到达。  
一对打扮朴实的中年夫妇围在年轻男子的床榻前，女人不断地摸着他的头发，自己不停掉泪，身后的男人却是满脸笑容，他向前倾，厚实的手掌压在病人没有输液的那只手上。  
“奇迹，真的是奇迹……元元……八年了，我们一直都不敢相信你会醒。你伤得那么重，医生都说……”  
“算了算了，都过去了，你现在还和他说这些干什么？重要的是孩子已经醒了！他不再是植物人了！”  
护士长礼貌地请病人父母暂时退后，接着在病人身上缓缓注射进了三支药剂。这是美国刚研发出的特效药，对于刺激长年肌肉无力的病人有立竿见影的神奇效果。在梁祯元昏迷的那年，这样的产品对于世人是闻所未闻的。然而科技迅猛发展到了2029年，如此高效的药品已经不再是空中楼阁。  
不到十分钟，梁祯元就能开口说话了。  
“爸，妈……”喉咙的机能还在药力作用下缓慢恢复，声音稍显沙哑。梁祯元的语调虚弱地颤抖着，手指慢慢找回了自己的动作。缓缓地，他伸手抓住了母亲垂下的衣袖。梁妈顿时哭得更加汹涌。  
“……我怎么了？”梁祯元问。  
我真的昏迷了八年？到底……发生了什么事？这是梦吗？还是现实？  
“看来你都不记得了，事情毕竟发生得突然……”梁父的手掌摩挲着他的手背，那拙拙的触感，在梁祯元的意识里逐渐清晰。他的身体机能在全面复苏，然而他的心智……  
“八年前，差不多这个时候……你出门遭遇了一场车祸。公交车翻倒了，而你正好卡在了座位中间。命是保住了，可是流了好多血，他们说，说你被撞击得太激烈……可是生命体征还在……”  
两位家长将事实拼凑起来，东一句，西一句。梁祯元听着他们纯熟组织起的语言，心里想到了那个熟悉的词——植物人。  
偶然的车祸之后，他做了八年的植物人。  
梁祯元立刻努力回想那个倒霉的日子，可是似乎全无记忆。在他的意识里，他只是一个十七岁的普通高中生，他正在紧张地备考模拟考试，他还有几张卷子塞在课桌里没有写完，他刚和妈妈为了去游乐园的事情吵过架，他还承诺过谁，会和他一起去看电影——  
啊，电影。  
梁祯元逐渐想起来了。  
他想起那天自己背着双肩书包出门去坐公交车的事情。隐隐绰绰，他似乎还能记起那辆车的颜色，和LED路牌闪闪烁烁的模样。然而下一个瞬间——就是黑暗。就是那片沉重的，梦的沼泽。  
一梦八年，再睁开眼，他已经……二十五岁了？  
梁祯元的心里翻江倒海，难以接受这样的事实。他抬头去看自己的父母。此刻，他们的脸庞是那么融入血肉的熟悉，又那么……奇异的陌生。  
母亲的头发短了许多，不再是披肩发了。身上的外套，他不记得她曾穿过。父亲眼角的皱纹显眼，在梁祯元错失的时间里，从浅浅的一道，变成了沧桑的沟壑。  
然而他们依然是熟悉的。只是……只是比梁祯元记得的，更老了。  
这时候他才注意到，在父母身后，还站着一个人。  
他在来回晃动，试图突破护士长的防线冲到病床前——  
梁祯元一下子完全坐了起来。  
“Jake？！”

03  
梁祯元一下子被扑向自己的人抱住了。炙热的拥抱里，他闻到一股清新的香气。鼻头一酸，梁祯元紧紧回抱住了身上的人，也不顾手背上还扎着枕头——  
“你真的醒了！梁祯元，你担心死我了你知道吗！”  
“Jake……你怎么来了……”  
男人短暂地放开了梁祯元，又使劲摸了摸他的脸，顺手掐了一把。  
“因为我是你最好的朋友，笨蛋。接到伯母的消息我就赶来了，诊所的门都没关！我离这可有两个小时的车程呢，我够意思吧？你恢复得怎么样了？能走动吗？啊，今晚需不需要我陪床？”  
梁祯元想开口说不用，Jake又扑了过来——他压得梁祯元快窒息了，肌肉复苏得再快，也抵不过Jake的熊抱攻击啊……  
最后，还是护士长把他使劲拉开了。  
隔着一点距离，梁祯元仔细打量Jake。同样如此熟悉又陌生的，他最好的朋友。  
比起十八岁的豆丁，Jake现在的体格明显壮了很多，头发从褐色染成了黑色，刘海也变了方向。他不戴眼镜了，也许是去做了激光手术。倒是衣服……衣服还是一件松散的套头衫，印着美式运动logo。他一向怎么舒服怎么来的衣品并没有随着年龄成熟而改变。凝固进时间的，还有他开朗的笑，他纯真的眼。他依旧是梁祯元的Jake。  
梁祯元贪婪地用眼神描绘着好朋友成熟健朗的外表，他像是第一次认识全新的他，又好像是昨天刚和Jake见过面——两个傻气的高中男生，凑在学校门口的便利店，分吃一个冰冷的饭团，然后各自挥着手走向家的方向。  
梁祯元印象里的Jake，永远会把肉松更多的那一半饭团递给他。  
“你刚才说什么诊所？”  
Jake兴奋地把手腕凑过来：“我的诊所啊！”  
随着Jake的动作，他戴在手腕上的黑色带子发出了亮光。下一秒，一个巨大的屏幕从光束中弹出，在梁祯元的眼前迅速铺开。梁祯元吓了一大跳，头狠狠往后一倒——还好，后面只有柔软的、叠成山的枕头。  
“……这是什么？！”哪里来的黑科技？裸眼3D？  
Jake一拍脑门：“啊，你不知道这个……！这个是【光脑】啦。我们每个人都有的，是通讯设备。我们现在都不用手机了。等你出院了，我带你去办一个吧。”  
坐在一旁削水果的梁妈在这时插话进来：“元元这些年错过了很多事……肯定也对首尔不太熟悉了。Jake，还要麻烦你带他多走走，除了光脑，还得去买点新衣服。你们男孩子逛街比较有共同语言……”  
梁祯元的心头顿时酸酸的。他平时不喜欢穿妈妈给自己挑的衣服，总喜欢和Jake去东大门买流行时装。这件事，妈妈还记得……  
在光脑硕大的虚拟屏幕上，Jake给梁祯元翻看着一张张图片，都是可爱的猫猫狗狗。原来他在首尔开了一家动物医院，已经经营了一年有余。这是很适合Jake的职业，梁祯元不禁替他高兴。虽然Jake高中时候养的狗狗已经不在了……  
等Jake收起自己的光脑时，他还在讲述着八年前的事：“我听说你出车祸的时候，真的要吓死了。后来他们又说你成为了植物人。我哭过好几场，但是我很坚强，真的！我和伯父伯母说过，我这辈子都是你最好的朋友，只要你还躺在这里，我就是他们的第二个儿子，他们有什么事都可以找我帮忙……”  
梁祯元忍不住主动抱住了Jake：“谢谢你。”  
八年，不短的时间。科技巨变，人心当然也在变。可是他的父母和最好的朋友，还在原地坚持等他，等他苏醒。最终，奇迹出现了，他是幸运的。  
当然，他也有懊悔。如果没有这场飞来横祸，梁祯元该和Jake一样，和其他同龄的男生一样，顺利或激烈地度过青春期的迷茫，考上一所不错的大学，选择一个自己喜欢或擅长的专业……  
他的八年，等同于他的青春。这些时间随着笨重的公车一起翻倒，如同流水，片刻流失在了那天酷热的骄阳里。  
在内心苦涩的感慨里，梁祯元突然想起来了一件事。  
他突然想起来，那天他出门时，要去见的人是谁。  
“……Jay哥在哪？他会来吗？”  
身上的怀抱突然松开，一时间，欢喜的气氛消失了。  
病房里静谧如斯。梁祯元的目光在三人的面上一一扫过，最后，停留在Jake僵硬出弧度的嘴角上。  
“呃，他……”  
Jake使劲揪着自己的耳朵，另一只手绞紧了床单。


	2. Chapter 2

04  
仿佛过去了很久 、很久。  
仿佛过去了八年之久，然后，Jake再度开口了。  
“Jay他……他现在不在首尔。”  
从父母和好友尴尬而别扭的神情里，梁祯元猜到了一些真相。可是他不想自己说出来，他不想主动去想。  
他藏在床单下的身体似乎又不听话地失去了控制。  
“他在美国，”母亲接过了Jake突兀断掉的话茬，勇敢地和儿子对视，“他可能不能来看你了，元元。”  
“嗯。”梁父附和地点头，只是动作很仓促。  
片刻的沉寂后，梁祯元也点了点头。“我知道了。妈……我想下地走走。”  
几个人立刻都上前扶住了梁祯元，一点点引导着他下地。他纤细苍白的脚趾先是碰到了冰凉的地板，紧接着就被Jake蹲下腰，握着脚腕，塞进了舒适的拖鞋。等他真正站立在地面上时，才发现Jake似乎比他高了一头，这个发现让梁祯元十分沮丧，也成功地让他的思绪离开了回忆里的那个身影。  
“……医院里有没有可以长个子的针？我想打。”  
听到抱怨式的嘟嘟哝哝，Jake大笑起来。  
“你是因为卧床生病和营养摄取不够，才会一点个子都没长！我上了大学之后加入了橄榄球队，那时候我吃的可多了，一学期能长5公分……”  
梁祯元抓紧了他的衣袖，在絮絮叨叨的Jake的怀里，还有两旁父母的关切下，慢慢在病房里走了一圈。  
等他重新坐回病床上时，已经不再气喘吁吁了。梁父递来一杯温水，梁祯元抬手，没有接住，而是握了握父亲的手腕。  
“爸妈，这里很贵吧。对不起……我……”走了一圈后，梁祯元才发现这是一间设施齐全的单人病房，连守夜留宿的床榻都是软垫大床。在他的印象里，家里不可能有这么经济实力，能支撑他在单人病房里一躺就是八年……  
父亲的眼圈红了。  
“说什么呢，为了孩子，什么都是应该的。其实这里也不贵……住进来没多久，你的病例被医院选为了研究对象，很早就成立了个什么专家队，他们帮忙承担了不少费用。”  
“而且你爸学会了炒股，身家翻了好几倍。”母亲忍不住得意洋洋地炫耀，秀出了自己手腕上的光脑——“看！和你爸的情侣定制款，去年刚换的。他送我的生日礼物呢。”  
“阿姨！这个比我的好看！哎，尼基公司是不是歧视单身狗啊？怎么我的光脑就是丑乎乎的黑疙瘩？”  
Jake对着梁妈的粉色光脑吹彩虹屁，听到“单身狗”三个字，梁祯元却再次陷入了沉默。他慢慢地钻回了自己的病床。  
在他尚且清晰的十七岁的记忆里，他并不是单身狗。  
但是……那个人，他没来。他们说他不会来。  
在梁祯元的情绪低落到谷点之时，病房的门被打开了。  
梁父没有虚言，进来的一票白大褂都捧着电子设备，把梁祯元围了个水泄不通。这是他的专家队。为首的男人就是最先观察到他苏醒情况的人，姓崔。梁父梁母和Jake都很熟稔地称呼他为崔医生。  
挤进了病房的人群渐渐分成两边，摩西分海一般，露出队伍末的一个白大褂。他慢慢走上前，和别人不同，手里空空如也。他手腕上的光脑也很特别，是银色的，梁祯元注意到。  
这个医生很年轻，看上去比崔医生的年龄还小。他的金发乱糟糟的，眼睛细长，鼻梁高挺，长得很帅。梁祯元傻乎乎地看着他，不知道这是哪位专家，但他似乎在队伍里地位超然。  
一边，Jake突然发出一声惊呼，然后握紧了梁祯元的肩膀。  
“这位是，这位是……NI-KI？！”

05  
梁祯元对这个名字毫无反应，梁父梁母却倒吸一口冷气。Jake则哑口无言地瞪着金发男人看，那疯狂闪烁的崇拜之情，似乎下一秒就要冲上去求签名了。  
“你好，我是西村。”  
被称为NI-KI的人利落地和梁祯元握了个手，把自己的光脑对准了他，开始扫描。梁祯元不适应地在强光前眨着眼睛。  
“我负责观察你的健康恢复情况，还有，给你复苏的大脑做各项检查。出院之后，麻烦你和我保持联系，这是我的——”  
NI-KI看了眼梁祯元光洁的手腕，转向了一边的Jake，和他交换了通讯ID。Jake得到了NI-KI的联系方式，此时脸上的表情，只能用【此生无憾】四个字来形容。  
等专家队伍结束了例行检查，NI-KI又亲自上手摸了摸梁祯元的脑袋。一切例行程序结束之后，他点点头，“特效药的作用发挥得很出色，你全身的机能都在稳步回升。可以出院了。我们之后在光脑上联系吧。”  
等人走房空，梁祯元终于来得及问Jake：“那是谁？你怎么反应这么大？”  
Jake荡漾地翻看着自己的通讯录，在梁祯元的注视下，把NI-KI的名字存成了【西村大神】。梁祯元无语地看着他意犹未尽地在名字后面填了一个爱心。  
“那可是光脑的创始人，号称科技爆炸时代的最大天才，日本的国宝级科学家西村力！现在全世界通用的光脑就是他大学时代的发明……”  
“科学家？那他怎么在这？”还负责给我做检查……? 梁祯元迷惑。  
“我听说他从去年开始转向研究神经科学，在研究医疗检查设备。没想到他会在韩国，更没想到你的病历他要经手！”Jake美滋滋地转向梁祯元：“等你需要复查的时候，我开车带你来吧，正好和大神多接触一下，哈哈哈。”  
“……Jake，你现在好像一只流口水的大金毛。”  
好友给了他的后脑勺轻轻的一巴掌。  
三个小时后，坐在租借来的轮椅上，梁祯元膝头盖着薄薄的毛毯，被缓缓推出了医院。从1130号病房的位置，他只能从窗外看到医院的庭院和另一栋病号楼。那些建筑稀松平常，没有想象中的奇形怪状。然而对于医院之外的八年后的首尔，梁祯元一无所知，而这股陌生很快转化为恐惧，令他有些害怕离开1130.  
“别怕，其实大多数事物都没变……虽然科技发展得很快，但在很多方面，我们是一个很保守的国家。你会很快适应的。”  
母亲轻柔的手，和父亲厚重的手，同时按在他的肩头。身边还有Jake乐观鼓励的笑容。  
梁祯元吞了吞口水，做好心理准备，正式离开了他一躺就是八年的医院。

06  
大街上车水马龙。  
果然如父母所言，八年后的大韩民国，看上去并没有什么不同。形形色色的建筑，形形色色的车，还有形形色色的人。只是他们走在街上不再低头盯着手机；每个人的手腕上都绑着光脑，可以在眼前播放视频画面和音乐。  
梁祯元注意到，来往的很多人都穿着会发出荧光的彩色衣服。Jake和他解释，那是本季的流行款，衣料里有什么会发光的化学物质。  
好吧，梁祯元一如既往地不理解时尚。  
时间走到了下午六点，Jake带着梁祯元先去买光脑，注册登记自己的个人信息。现在手机停用，纸质证件也跟着消失了。所有的个人信息和通讯功能都装载在小小的光脑里。听父母解释，原来自己家的家门也是要靠光脑识别密码才能进入的。  
既然离开它寸步难行，梁祯元同意先去买光脑。Jake开了一辆不起眼的SUV，载着他去往附近的商场。  
商场也是梁祯元熟悉的样子，只是财阀老板的名字都换了。三星变成了五月，kakao变成了Cocco。商场里，时装、电子科技和美食店依旧鳞次栉比。梁祯元和Jake穿行其中，恍惚间，仿佛自己从未错过这个世界的八年。  
下个瞬间，路人的光脑弹出一个视频通话，那人在空气里动动手指，通话被拒绝了。梁祯元在旁看着他行云流水的操作，再度失去了处于现实的真实感。  
拍照，登记，选款式，买光脑的过程很顺利。尼基公司的一排柜台前挤满了顾客，在卖各种新奇的高科技产品。巨型的幕墙全息广告滚动播放，梁祯元发现那正是自己刚刚在医院里遇见的NI-KI。他西装革履，在屏幕里讲解尼基公司刚推出的一款VR设备。  
“祯元，这是你的通讯ID，我存好了。这是你父母的，我的……哦！还有NI-KI留给你的，别忘了加他。”Jake对着梁祯元的光脑一顿操作，通讯录里随即多出了四个名字，自动加载了头像。他静静地看着Jake的动作，心想，光脑的操作系统和自己的手机似乎没什么区别，不需要说明书也能迅速上手。  
而且，不管走到哪里都有网络。  
买好光脑之后，Jake和梁祯元在商场简单吃了点快餐，便开车回家了。街道上的景色一如既往，只是楼都变得很高，骑自行车的人似乎比开车的还要多。公交车也有，只是形状似乎不同，变得矮矮方方。“那是磁悬浮，原本的公交系统升级了。”Jake边开车奔向梁家，边耐心地和他讲解他看到的一切。只是有很多事物，经历过改革的他早已习惯，却不知道梁祯元依旧是新奇而迷惘的。他解释得很有限。  
快接近梁家时，梁祯元突然激动起来。  
……他们没有搬家。家门口的小学还在！  
“我觉得伯父伯母可能也是……有心守在这里。其实他们可以搬去更好的小区，但是这里离你的医院最近，又留着你的气息。哎，他们，这八年来挺不容易。”Jake叹了口很长的气，伸手摸了摸祯元的脸。  
“还好，你回来了。你是我见过最大的奇迹，祯元。”  
Jake将他送进了家门，然后互道了晚安。用崭新的光脑刷开大门的密码锁，梁祯元的眼前出现了他最熟悉不过、也是唯一熟悉的画面——  
他的家。  
泪水堆积在眼角，等待许久的父母从沙发上一跃而起。三个人抱成一团，都在流泪。  
当晚，梁祯元躺进了自己熟悉的小床。抬头，梁祯元看到贴满了夜光星星的壁纸，只是星星不再明亮，湛蓝的壁纸旧得发黄。门口通风的小风扇不见了，换成了静音的排气风机在安静工作。梁祯元的爷爷给他打造的桃木书桌还在，随着岁月流逝，反而焕发了坚韧的光亮。一层层的抽屉里，还塞着2021年的高考模拟试卷，和梁祯元看完又反复翻阅的漫画……  
梁祯元在桌前慢慢翻着自己的东西，恍惚，他明天还要去南岗上学；恍惚，他今天刚看过一场约定的电影。  
不知道那部电影的故事是怎样的。  
不知道那个人，他为什么不在了。  
不知道……  
梁祯元在原地呆了片刻，他缓缓打开手腕上的光脑。  
调出搜索引擎的页面，他犹豫再三，还是输入了几个字进去。  
【朴综星 JAY】


	3. Chapter 3

07  
“元元，这张卷子不难吧？你这么聪明……”  
“元元，我快烦死了，老头子非要我出国，我不出！我要留在韩国，我要留在你身边。谁也别想把我弄走，哈哈。”  
“元元，等我们上了大学，你会和我一起租房子吗？我保证不对你干坏事……等一下，我不保证，这个我不能保证。”  
“元元，学习很累吧。这个周末我们去看电影？”  
“元元，你笑起来真好看。过来，啵一个。”  
“元元，我……喜欢你。就是……那种喜欢。”  
“元元……”  
梁祯元猛地睁开双眼。  
强光刺得他想流泪。可是他直直地睁着眼睛，终究是一滴水汽也没凝住。  
昨天睡觉的时候，他忘记拉窗帘了。强烈的日光均匀地洒在他脸上，提醒着他新的一天即将开始。梁祯元平躺在床上，一动不动。他的呼吸绵长。  
他回想着自己疲倦到支撑不住地睡着之前，在光脑里搜寻到的信息。很多很多的信息，大概有……有八年那么多。  
【朴综星 JAY】的搜索结果有20多页，很多信息都是重复的，或者互相冲突的。梁祯元一条一条地看过去，那个立在自己心中的清晰身影，也随着信息的摄取，变得无比模糊。  
他出国了。  
在南岗毕业之后，Jay没有考取国内的大学。他去了美国。西雅图有他的家族产业，所以他选择了华盛达大学。专业不是音乐，不是艺术，而是商科。  
“元元，我讨厌我的家族。我绝对不会去给他们打工。”  
本科毕业后，Jay考取了芝加哥大学的MBA，接着直接进入了朴氏企业的美国分部。朴氏企业现在在海外又称“韩国第一龙头民企”，在国内，则已改名为五月。  
“元元，我以后想做音乐，或者……我们去做爱豆练习生怎么样？其实怎么样都行，我们在你家对面开家便利店都行。只要我们在一起，我觉得我就无所不能。你也无所不能。”  
他订婚了。  
订婚的消息在搜索结果的第一页第一条，梁祯元却最后打开了它。  
一张很失真模糊的照片，是Jay和一个女孩。她晒得有些黑，长相很像外国人。底下的新闻介绍，她是在美国长大的韩裔ABC，她爸爸负责运作美国过半的医疗保险。他们和朴氏关系一直密切。  
新闻是英语的，梁祯元以高中生的水平看得很磕巴，但意思他都弄明白了。照片里的另一半，那个应该是Jay的人，在对着镜头礼貌微笑。他看上去很熟悉，又很陌生。  
现在梁祯元周围的人都是如此，熟悉又陌生。他们以最亲切友好的姿态，带着一种岁月的残忍疏离，时刻不停，提醒着梁祯元他的失去，他的错过。  
他错过了Jay的八年。  
显然，在某个时间点……Jay也放弃了他。  
阳光晒得梁祯元的脸庞通红。水迹流进枕头后，他终于决定起床了。这是他恢复生活后的第一天，他有很多事想做，还有些地方想要去……  
光脑就在这时，突然弹出了一个来电提醒。头像是一只金毛狗狗。  
“Jake，早上好……！”梁祯元立刻接通了。  
“祯元，我我我我，我有事和你说！”Jake听上去慌慌张张的，梁祯元不由得也跟着紧张起来。  
“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”  
急促的呼吸声传至梁祯元的耳边，接着，Jake低低的声音传来：“那个……我……我知道我有点多此一举，或者说多管闲事？但是我看你昨天那么失落，我知道你肯定好奇Jay的事……他也肯定想知道你已经醒了。毕竟他……他是你的……呃呃呃，是你高中时期的男朋友。不知道现在算不算前男友了？呸呸呸，总之，总之，我觉得他有权了解一下你的近况，所以我——”  
梁祯元呼吸一窒，冲口而出：“你告诉他了？”  
“嗯，我有他的通讯ID……”  
“他回复你了吗？”梁祯元从床上坐起，心跳加速。  
Jake的声音似乎更崩溃了：“回复了，他半夜夺命连环call了我十次，把我家的狗狗吓得不轻。他——”  
梁祯元突然有挂电话的冲动，可是他不会操作，只能手忙脚乱地在光脑上乱点——  
“他说，他搭最快的飞机从西雅图回来。给他12个小时。”

08   
当天下午。  
梁祯元和Jake并肩站在商场门口，各自手里举着一个硕大的甜筒。Jake讨好地对着梁祯元狂摇他不存在的大尾巴，梁祯元则抬头仰视首尔明澈的天空。  
毫无阴云的蓝色幕布上，偶有微光划过，留下一串逶迤的白线。那是飞机留给天空的伤痕，轻轻浅浅。  
身边的声音还在碎碎念。  
“其实你也不用紧张。虽然已经很久没见了，但Jay他也和从前一样，没怎么变 ……他一定很关心你，才这么急着回来。呃，祯元哪……你的甜筒要化了。”  
手上有了黏黏糊糊的触感，和他的脑袋里的浆糊一样，翻江倒海的搅合。  
“他不是高中毕业后就出国了吗？”梁祯元听见自己在问，而且忍不住问下去，“他在美国过得……还好吗？”  
对于刚从植物人状态苏醒的祯元来说，那明明是他交往了整整一年，名正言顺，名副其实的——男朋友。然后他睡了很长、很长的一觉，醒来之后，他就把Jay弄丢了。  
可是对于Jay来说，他们的故事已经截然不同。  
他们之间已经相差了八年的时间。  
Jake从包里取出湿巾递给祯元，再把他融化的甜筒拿走。他的表情有点欲言又止，但过了一会儿，还是缓缓开口，把自己知道的一五一十地交待：  
“你刚刚昏迷的那段日子，Jay都是守着你过的。他吃住在医院，连作业也在医院里陪着你写。后来他家里来人催他回学校，说南岗下了最后通牒，再缺课就开除……他才回学校去了。”  
“他是自愿出国的吗？”梁祯元想起Jay家里的那些凶神恶煞的大人，那些西装革履、脚步匆匆地路过Jay身边，从不正眼看他的人。在Jay的口中，他们总是荒谬的，冷酷的，忙碌的赚钱机器。“我不会成为那样的人”，他还记得他对自己说，表情很坚定。“我要成为我自己。”  
那番言辞似乎就发生在昨天。梁祯元记得自己被他牵着，他们跟着头顶的月亮漫无目的地往前走。  
每当走到没有月光眷顾的阴影处，他就低头亲他。  
“这个我不太清楚……应该是和家人大吵过一架吧。其实Jay连毕业典礼都没来参加，学校里也有很多传言。大学的时候，我们几乎断了联系；后来有了光脑之后，他主动加上了我，我们视频过几次，说的也都是你的情况——”  
两个男生在商场里漫无目的地乱逛。本来Jake是要带祯元出来买新衣服的，可是聊起了Jay的事，他有些怕说错话，心思就没有放在逛街上面。梁祯元则对八年后的时尚完全陷入了深切的不信任，满眼晃晃的荧光色闪得他心里发慌。最后，两个人勉强钻进一家不起眼店面，挑了几件黑色和蓝色的衣服。  
在收银处，Jake指点着梁祯元用光脑付了钱，他忍不住瞥了一眼屏幕上的时间。离Jay飞回韩国还有四个小时……  
梁祯元觉得刚才吃下去的甜筒可能坏了，肚子疼。  
拎着大包小包的衣服，Jake请他在商场吃了西餐。菜式是新奇的，味道也是新奇的，梁祯元小口小口地嚼着Jake帮他切好的牛肉，眼光又忍不住望向了天空。那里，随时都有人在伴随着思念起飞和降落。  
也许他们也伴随着恐惧、陌生和悔恨。  
“祯元，我知道我没有说这种话的权利，但是……”对面的Jake放下了刀叉，一盘沙拉被他搅合得乱七八糟，显然他也没什么食欲。他小心翼翼地看着祯元放空的表情，斟酌着一字一句：  
“你不要讨厌Jay，好吗？”  
“我为什么要……讨厌他。”梁祯元收回了目光，微微发愣。  
“不是每个人都能像伯父伯母一样，一直一直陪着你……就连我，其实我有一年也考虑过回澳洲去，但是首尔的诊所开起来了，我才决心留下的。哎，我也不知道怎么说才好。大概就是，Jay他过得也很辛苦，他不是故意要……要……”  
“要抛下我。”  
梁祯元帮他把话说完，默默地伸出叉子去捞Jake的沙拉吃。Jake叹了口气，把盘子推给他。“如果你不想见他的话，我和他说一声？”  
梁祯元马上摇头：“不用了，我挺想见他的。”  
其实是，很想很想。  
各怀心思吃完一顿食不知味的大餐，Jake开车送祯元回家。车上的电子屏忠诚地、无情地计算并汇报着时间的流动，每分每秒都像度日如年。三个小时，两个小时，一个小时半……等梁祯元到达家门口时，离Jay飞回首尔的时间已经所剩无几了。他的胃又开始隐隐作疼。  
挥别满脸担忧的Jake，梁祯元提着购物袋默默走在落满柳絮的小道上。脚下的触感绵软，像谁特意为心绪不宁的他铺就的地毯。懵懂间，梁祯元想起他曾无数次走过这条路——和Jay一起走的。很多时候是趴在Jay的背上，和他聊学校，聊朋友，聊他们即将展开的人生。  
如今只剩下八年被错过和蒸发的人生。  
小道的尽头就是家。梁祯元的脚步一路不紧不慢，直到他回过神时，才发现家门口的台阶上似乎坐着一个人。  
当看到那人的脸时，梁祯元呆住了。他不敢再往前走。  
那人抬头，显然也看见了他。  
他站起来时，带起满地的柳絮飘扬。接着，隔着不远的距离，谁也没有再动弹。身后春日的微光就要落入层峦的大楼之后了，然而光线再暗，他们仍然看得清彼此的眼神，彼此的脸。  
“元元”，Jay哑声道。


	4. Chapter 4

09  
这是一个陌生人。  
梁祯元站在原地一动不动，心里如此想着。  
他是那么高，黑色的头发，黑色的眼，黑色的西装外套，还有黑色的鞋子。随着梁祯元的目光看去，他的手似乎在微微发抖，手指间干干净净，没有梁祯元熟悉的繁复饰品。梁祯元再回望他的脸——他戴着自己从未见过的细边眼镜，刘海搭在镜框上，已经长得很长了。  
这是Jay吗？梁祯元不自觉地想要倒退一步。  
他并没有感到讨厌，他只是开始害怕了。  
可是在身体能够动弹之前，Jay已经推开小院的门，一步步向他走来。他走到祯元的面前站定，不远的距离于是变为近在咫尺。Jay灼热的鼻息掠过梁祯元的头顶，吹起他柔软的额发。梁祯元仰头看他，他也低下头——那眼神，不是在好奇地打量，或者深情地凝视。  
Jay似乎也在恐惧着什么。  
他的瞳仁是那么黑，吸收了周遭所有明明灭灭的天光，然后全部倒映在梁祯元光滑的脸上。  
“元元。”他又叫了他一声，像是在确认某些事实。  
梁祯元回道：“Jay哥。”  
随着他的声音，男人的眼中像是被点燃了旺盛的火，他倒吸了口气，抬起双臂——  
他抱住了他。  
梁祯元乖乖地在原地一动不动，温顺地倚靠在Jay的胸口。他闻到一股很奇怪的香味，像干燥的苏子叶，又像潮湿的松针。他不熟悉这种味道，他也不熟悉被这样毫无力度地浅浅环着。陌生人——梁祯元在心里不住地念，无法控制自己彷徨的心绪。  
我的Jay哥，他变成陌生人了。  
下一秒，他的耳畔传来温热的触感。  
……是Jay落在他耳边一吻，正印在他脆弱而敏感的耳廓。  
Jay的双臂在不断收拢，压得两人肋骨发痛。而他的唇，始终没有离开梁祯元的左耳。Jay在隐约呢喃着什么，可是梁祯元听不到了。他自己的心跳声有如擂鼓，一下一下敲在最深最疼的地方。  
从交往开始，Jay就喜欢亲他的耳朵。  
这是他最钟爱的习惯。  
于是，初见时那股疏离的可怖，在瞬间分崩瓦解。随之而来的思念和痛楚排山倒海，淹没了梁祯元全身。他抬手死死回抱住了Jay，像决定自救的溺水之人。  
鼻头很酸，眼眶也很酸……梁祯元决心不哭，却还是忍不住在Jay的肩头发出小小的呜咽声，有水汽打湿了他的黑色衣料。  
“Jay哥……”他又叫了他一遍。  
Jay立马安抚地揉了揉他的脑袋。梁祯元从背后抓紧了他的衣服。两个人长久地抱在一起，伫立在萧起的春寒中，伫立在梁祯元的家门口。  
从漫长的噩梦中醒来时，梁祯元不曾觉得疲惫，他只是觉得惶然；从医院到家，从父母到Jake，一切都如同他迅速恢复机能的身体，在极速发生着，向前奔跑着。在自己不知道的时间里，世界将他遗忘了，然后又突发奇想，任性地再度唤他回来。命运——如果它真的存在——像是吃准了梁祯元处变不惊的性格，相信他会平静地接受自己的复活，安然地接受自己八年的剥夺。  
可是命运大概不知道，梁祯元也是会害怕的。  
在医院里卧病时，他不想去思考这份害怕；在家里和父母团聚时，他又把它短暂地抛下了。一直见到Jay的这一刻，梁祯元才发觉，他的手也在抖……他的手一直都在抖。  
一阵巨大的疲倦席卷而来，可是梁祯元没有倒下，因为他被抱住了。Jay在支撑着他——他已经二十七岁了，他的臂弯已经变得足够宽敞坚固。  
不知道过去多久之后，天色彻底昏暗下来。  
梁祯元的购物袋散落了一地，Jay把它们一一捡起，攥在手里，搁在祯元家门口。  
接着他转身，对他道：“我开车过来了。去我车里坐一下吧。”  
梁父梁母此时应该都在家中，可是Jay的神情似乎很犹豫。梁祯元点了点头，跟着Jay往相反的方向走远。巷子口果然停着一辆车，是保时捷。Jay走在前面，打开副驾驶的门，看着梁祯元坐进去，又绕到了驾驶位置。  
梁祯元一声不响地望着Jay，看他从容地坐进车内，看他顺手从西装内兜里摸出一包烟。窗户半降下来，洒进车内一片斑驳的霓虹灯光。Jay又不知从哪里摸索出一个打火机，低头把烟点燃了。  
“你学会抽烟啦？”  
梁祯元只是随性的脱口而出，Jay却打了个夸张的寒战，猛地抬头，似乎才意识到副驾驶坐的是谁。下一秒，他直接把点燃的烟头甩出了窗外。再下一秒，他把整包烟和打火机都丢了。  
东西被扔出车外，落地时发出啪嗒的声响。Jay的耳朵通红，脸上强装风平浪静。  
“没学会，不抽了。”  
“……”  
梁祯元的眼睛微微眯起来。  
好，看来这人不仅学会了抽烟，还学会了乱扔垃圾。

10  
三月，倒春寒席卷了首尔的角角落落。  
巷子口的豪车内，两个人坐得有些远，彼此在对望着。他们有一搭没一搭地说着话，似乎是在不断勉力寻找可以说的话，又好像，是在慢慢道出很多永远也说不完的话。  
“你的身体怎么样？感觉还好吗？医生怎么说？”  
“都康复了，没事了。医生说偶尔复查就好……Jay哥，你什么时候开始戴眼镜了？你近视吗？”  
梁祯元发誓，他真的只是随口问问。可是Jay的耳朵又腾地红了。他动手推了推金丝边的眼镜，手足无措的样子。“呃，其实，这个是平光镜……因为朋友说我戴着看起来比较老成一点……算了，你看着别扭的话，我摘了吧。”  
还没等梁祯元出声反对，Jay飞快地把眼镜呼噜下来，似乎马上要把它和刚才的火机香烟一起送出车窗。还好，他犹豫再三，只把眼镜扔去了后座。  
他回头，有些局促又紧张地看着祯元，那眼神不再隐藏在镜片后面，慢慢地，它开始和梁祯元心目中的男孩不紧不慢地重合起来。  
“Jay哥，我听说你去美国了。”  
“嗯……”  
“为什么回来了？”这次，梁祯元确实是故意的。  
Jay转头看向挡风玻璃，假装在欣赏夜景。“公司有个会议在首尔开，我回来参加，正好接到了Jake的消息，就过来看看你。”  
梁祯元的嘴角抽动了一下。  
无形装逼，本来最为致命。如果没有Jay藏在背后的手，游移不定的眼神，以及忍不住通过倒车镜瞥向他的动作，也许梁祯元会相信他的谎言。可是这个世界总是公平的。有像Jay一样学会了说谎的坏人，就有像梁祯元一样喜欢拆穿他的好人。又或者，他们的角色是倒转的。梁祯元才是那个坏孩子。  
“元元，”Jay憋了半天的沉稳，最终还是没忍住，将目光不受控制地重新投向他，“你……还适应吗？首尔的变化很大，其实不止是首尔，全世界都……你一定吓到了吧。”  
梁祯元噘噘嘴：“还好，Jake一直在我身边。他还帮我买了这个。”他抬抬手腕，给Jay看他崭新的光脑。  
Jay反应很快，趁机打开了自己的设备，把通讯ID留给他。梁祯元看着他添加自己为好友，他的头像也随即出现在通讯录上——是一片海景。自己的则是一只卡通小黑猫。  
梁祯元想辨认出那片海，可是图片太小了，他看不清楚。等他放弃辨认，再度抬头时，发现Jay在不知不觉间靠近了他一点，他的手搭在副驾驶的靠背上，离自己只有几厘米的空隙。  
他好像是想再抱他一下，可是又鼓不起勇气。  
“元元。”不知道是今晚的第几次，他又开口叫他。  
梁祯元没说话，任由他的眼神在身上处处流连。  
不知道过去了多久，也许过去了很久很久。又或许，这是过去了他们的对视中，缓慢而轻柔地眨眼时所耗去的那一瞬间。  
梁祯元听见Jay说：“我不是在做梦吧。”  
他的手很慢、很慢地贴近了他的脸，每一寸的前进，似乎同时也在决心后退。梁祯元歪歪头，让自己瘦削的脸颊陷进宽厚的手掌。那是成年男人的手掌，温柔的，干燥的，他骨节分明的手。  
“我刚才在想，如果这是在做梦就好了，”Jay的手指插进他的发，捕捉他细软的发丝，那和八年前的触感一模一样的发丝，“可是我又想……如果这只是梦，那我才是真的完蛋了。”  
他笑了笑，笑得那么勉强。梁祯元一眨不眨地看着他，似乎要用从梦中苏醒的双眼将他看穿，看得他不得不收回抚摸的手，转而捂住自己的眼睛。  
有一瞬间，梁祯元觉得Jay哭了。  
又有一瞬间，梁祯元觉得Jay想说他很想他。  
——可是当他终于将手移开，梁祯元只看到Jay通红的眼，还有他笑到僵硬而疲惫的嘴角。  
他的嘴唇很干，因为他和从前一样，不爱涂润唇膏。  
只是短短的重逢，梁祯元却感觉到，眼前的人似乎只有外表刻意改变了，言行和内心却依旧如常。一眨眼的时间，其实八年已经过去。那兴致勃勃地冲向他的，满言浪漫情事的男孩，他如今再次近在咫尺——  
就在此时，梁祯元听见Jay说：“我今天很累了，元元。你先回去休息……我们再联系。”  
梁祯元许久未出声。最后，他缓缓点头。  
……也许他已独自踏过岁月长河，身影渐渐消失。

11  
快到凌晨的时候，Jay才发来了第一条短信。  
“明天我有空，你想做什么？我陪你。 ”  
梁祯元躺在床上，呼吸平缓悠长。他思考了一会儿，然后打开光脑回复。  
“我想去咱们学校看看。”  
“好。”  
对话结束在这里，梁祯元放下光脑，正巧母亲端着牛奶走进来。  
“明天和Jake出去玩？”梁妈把牛奶搁在床头，笑得明朗。梁祯元摇头：“是Jay哥，他带我回学校走走。”  
梁妈的手臂猛地僵在半空，她的表情变得有些纠结：“他回来了……？从美国？”  
“嗯。”梁祯元禁不住好奇，她这样的反应，还有在医院时不愿提起Jay的情态……或许发生在自己昏迷时，曾经发生过什么不愉快的事吗？  
可是梁妈却接着说道：“那是个好孩子。”  
她停了停，似乎有话要补充。梁祯元等着她，她却只是重复：“Jay是个好孩子。”然后她亲了亲儿子的头发，转身出去了。  
肯定发生过什么吧，梁祯元想。八年，能发生的事情太多了。他一时猜不到，也许可以问Jake……？  
似乎有心电感应，光脑弹出了视频通话邀请，正是Jake的深夜来电。梁祯元钻回被窝，把摄像头对准自己的脑袋。接通后，那边是Jake在洗手间刷牙，满嘴的泡沫。  
“怎么样？见到了吗？认得出来吗？Jay和你说什么了？”  
梁祯元发笑，一五一十地和好友汇报，只是省去了很多主观细节。Jake俯身吐掉泡沫，又开始洗脸：“用一句话总结你对他最大的感受？”  
思考片刻后，梁祯元开口：“我觉得，B王已经修炼成了B神。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”Jake笑得倒在洗手间地板上。“不愧是梁帝，精辟。”  
梁祯元又说了白天要和Jay回学校的事，Jake的笑眼淡去，转而有些担忧地透过屏幕打量他：“你们会没事吧？”  
梁祯元不知道该怎么回答。  
说实话，他甚至不知道他和Jay的每一次见面，是否都会是最后一面。  
他有一股突如其来的冲动，想问Jake——Jay为什么会去美国？他为什么会和一个女人订婚？他会不会到现在为止还喜欢着自己？哪怕是这样懵懂的、幼稚的、比他小了八年的自己，这样错过了他所有青春的自己？  
“祯元？”Jake的声音打破他沉浸的思绪，梁祯元揉了揉眼睛。他什么也没问出口，只道自己累了，和好友互道晚安，顺利挂掉了视频通话。  
再一睁眼时，梁祯元才想到，如今Jay就在自己身边。他不远万里之程，跨越了群山和海，飞回了梁祯元所在的城市。而两人很快又要见面了。  
他才是他想问的无数问题的唯一主角。  
而梁祯元从来不拐弯抹角。  
不管是17，还是25，他永远会自己主动去找需要的答案。


	5. Chapter 5

12  
电台里流泻出的音乐，梁祯元从未听过。  
可是他还挺喜欢。注意到他的神情，Jay将音量调大，又教他用光脑识别歌曲。那是一个已经红了三年的乐队。梁祯元对他们一无所知。  
通往学校的路其实很短。曾经，他们每天都用走的。现在，Jay只轰了几次油门，目的地便在眼前。保安对于梁祯元的身份将信将疑，然而Jay很自信地上前和他攀谈。  
梁祯元静静地跟在Jay身后，听他和保安客气寒暄。他今天没穿西装，一身休闲服打扮，头发稍显凌乱，好像起床后没有好好梳整齐。头顶翘起的几撮让梁祯元想伸手去压平。  
随即，他想起晚自习时会偶尔累到睡着的Jay。他想起那鸡窝一样的金发。他染了很多次，直到发丝变得枯黄。梁祯元总吐槽那粗糙的手感，然后Jay就大笑，任由小男友把自己的发型弄得更乱。  
再一眨眼，金发的男生不见了。他额间的发带也不见了。  
Jay似乎和保安说通了，回头对祯元笑着点头。  
他们一前一后，踏进熟悉又陌生的校园。  
——教学楼还是原来的教学楼，外墙的颜色却变了。操场还是宽阔的操场，篮球架的位置和排球场却换了。梁祯元慢慢往教室的方向走着，头顶是闪烁的树影。原先的杨柳消失无踪，沿道种下的是粗壮的柏树。  
像走进了一场荒诞的梦，梁祯元心神不宁，脚步也变得虚浮。他记起自己没有写完的试卷，没有看完的小说，还有那场没有看到的电影。可是他越往前走，越只能寂寞地确定，他所未完成的那些琐事，都没有在原地等他。它们都随着时间被冲走了。  
Jay走在他的前面，一言不发。  
……连他也要被时间冲走了。  
高二1班的教室，现在挂着高三4班的名牌。隔着玻璃窗，梁祯元看进去，想找到自己的课桌。可是他怎么找也找不到。  
因为课桌早就换了新的款式。  
无端地，他沮丧起来。  
“元元，”Jay在他身边观察他的表情，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，只是有点……有点难过。”他不想解释自己为什么难过。Jay没追问，他只是点点头，和他一起凝望空旷的教室。半晌，他发出一声苦笑。“其实……我也不想回来，我本来是想带你去吃饭，或者去汉江边转转。”  
梁祯元用探究的眼神望向他，Jay接着说下去：“因为我怕你讨厌我，”  
他顿了顿，“准确来说……是现在的我。”  
“我为什么……要讨厌你。”  
“因为你不知道我已经变成了什么样子。八年了，我还是个高中生时，曾经在这里说过的那些大言不惭的话，那些‘梦想’也好，‘妄想’也好……我都违背了。在你离开之后，我一个也没有遵守。  
你应该已经知道了很多吧？因为你什么也没问我。”  
梁祯元默默想起那些光脑上的搜索结果。  
美国，商科，家族，企业。  
“只有你还记得那样的Jay，连我自己都快忘了……可是当我站在这里，突然就又想了起来。那个词叫什么来着？羞愧吧。我觉得羞愧。”  
Jay转向他，眼神深邃：“元元，对不起。”  
我不讨厌你，梁祯元想回答。可是他没有说出口。代替言词，他默默靠近了Jay一点，把手放在了他微蜷的掌心。  
Jay没有回握。

13  
Jay没有回握，梁祯元也没有抽开手。两人在教室前安静伫立着。随后，似乎是下定了决心，Jay忽视着掌心的温度，开口问：  
“你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“我……我想上学。”他已经错过了高中毕业，高考，大学……甚至于研究生。每个男孩都有的成长轨迹，不该轮到他，就因为车祸戛然而止。梁祯元还没来得及和Jake说这件事，但他已经在光脑上开始看高考补习班的消息了。  
Jay点点头：“你想上国内的学校，还是国外的？”  
不知道他是否意有所指，梁祯元选择诚实相告：“国内的，最好是首尔的。我想守着爸妈。”  
Jay思索了一下，然后道：“今年就报考吗？离考试还有七个月的时间……”  
梁祯元听懂了他的意思，也知道自己不能太着急。“还是明年考吧。今年先去上补习班，毕竟有高三的课程需要重学。啊，如果能再找份兼职工作就好了，我毕竟已经算成年了……”虽然心理上还算未成年。  
一番交谈让Jay收集到了所有需要的信息，他抬手打开光脑，开始翻找自己的通讯录。“补习班的事我会帮你看看，我有一个海归的朋友是开办校外教育机构的。你能报考的学校和专业其实很多，我整理一份推荐清单，稍后发给你。至于工作——”  
Jay想了想，又看看梁祯元：“你觉得平面模特怎么样。工作时间自由，收入也比较高。做一年的兼职正好。”  
梁祯元不想承认自己更沮丧了：“Jay哥，你在故意逗我笑吗。”  
“是我自己的公司。” 言下之意，老板私权极大。  
“……你不是在朴氏工作吗？”梁祯元记得百科里写过，他在什么金融贸易开发港做部长呢。  
“是我自己争取到的一点小小自由，你可以理解为……副业？”提起他的副业，Jay明显神采飞扬。他的笑容和高中的少年再度交叠。那个总是在买首饰，买墨镜，买衣服打扮自己、也打扮梁祯元的男孩，他也曾坐在梁祯元的书桌上眉飞色舞，梦想着进入光鲜的时尚行业。  
终究，更大的梦想破灭。但渺小的火种被保护起来。  
至于Jay对梁祯元的计划大包大揽的样子，则和高中时他总负责做两人的出游计划如出一辙。那些精心描绘的地图，满满当当的攻略……还有男孩低头翻找、抄写地址和电话号码时，那微蹵的眉头。  
八年后，他依旧如此照顾着他。  
可是八年后，在做这些事时，他不敢握他的手。  
“……不喜欢做模特吗？那我再想别的？”Jay揣摩着梁祯元怔忪的神情，第二方案已经在瞬间形成并欲脱口而出。同时，梁祯元突然抬头，直视他的眼睛。  
“Jay哥，我们算是分手了吗？”  
......  
“梁帝，你真的语不惊人死不休。”  
光脑在闪烁，视频通话的画面清晰流畅。Jake抱着一只漂亮的边牧，坐在沙发里，对梁祯元竖起颤巍巍的大拇指。  
梁祯元耸耸肩，他在低头挑选去面试的衣服。时尚，时尚……哪件衣服比较时尚？他拿起一件黑色套头衫，瞬间被Jake喊了pass.  
“也许你可以和他们说，你喜欢复古风，尤其是八年前的东大门复古风……？呃，所以Jay怎么回答你的？你们算分手了吗？”  
“……他没回答，逃走了。”  
准确来说，是彻底回避了梁祯元的问题，两眼无神，四目皆空，假装暂时耳聋一样，光速把梁祯元从校园里揪走，送回了家。  
什么大餐、汉江……都沦为纸上谈兵。就在梁祯元怀疑自己把人吓跑了的时候，偏偏Bluejays公司的代表又传来了面试的邀约。  
“可以理解，”Jake打了个哈欠，揉了揉狗狗的耳朵，“你这个性格，就算是八年后的Jay也吃不消。那你还要去他的公司打工吗？”  
“嗯。有钱就赚呗。”何况现在梁祯元想到那条订婚消息，还有Jay仓皇离开的表现，更加认定他可能真的做了负心汉。  
负心汉的钱不赚白不赚！  
“不过，平面模特……祯元你身高够吗？”Jake冷不丁甩出一句。梁祯元眯了眯眼：“不怕，我的美貌和气质可以补足。实在不行，还有修图呢。”  
Jake又竖给好友一个佩服的大拇指，眼皮子撑不住，去睡觉了。  
第二天，梁祯元自己打车去了Bluejays公司。江南区依旧是首尔最繁华的地方，拔地而起的摩天大厦顶端坐落着公司风格简洁的工作室和摄影棚。梁祯元和王代表简单谈了几句后，后者如同走了个过场，和他直接签了一年的合同。被领进摄影棚后，梁祯元发现这里已经站了两个人，正在镜头前飞快变幻着姿势。  
其中一人看到他走近，立马朝这边走了过来。  
“……这个时候居然有！新！人！”  
年轻男孩的眉眼惊艳，化着淡淡的妆，皮肤白皙。他伸出手和梁祯元打招呼：“你好，金善禹。哇，你皮肤真好……你的眼睛好漂亮。王代表该不会拐骗了哪里的未成年花朵吧？”  
“不是我拐骗来的，”王代表神色坦荡，“是老板介绍的。”  
潜台词：关系户。

14  
金善禹毫不介意，笑得更开怀了。他转身指了指还在棚内拍照的模特：“那个是朴成训，我们三个今天负责拍团体照片。不过我先提醒你一下……我们两个在交往，你可不能出手哦。”  
梁祯元觉得这个公司的风格很适合自己。  
“我不会的，你放心，”梁祯元和他保证，“我有喜欢的人了。”  
“哦哟哟，在交往吗？是你男朋友？还是女朋友？”  
这个问题可太难回答了。  
“本来是男朋友的，可是现在好像不是了，虽然我还喜欢他……但是我问他是不是要和我分手，他也不说话。所以我现在很迷茫。”  
金善禹的表情很关切很投入：“怎么会这样？遇到渣男了？！”  
“也不是他的错……”  
两个人凑在一起叽叽喳喳八卦的空当，朴成训披着一件红色外套走了过来，三个人算正式打过招呼。朴成训比金善禹话少一点，但也很爱笑，任由金善禹变着法儿的闹他。  
梁祯元觉得做平面模特似乎不太难，就是不停地摆姿势，拍照，摆姿势，拍照。有不太像前辈的前辈在一旁指点，拍摄进行得极其顺利。  
几个小时过去，镁光灯的强度让梁祯元浑身冒汗。金善禹塞给他一杯冰水。休息了五分钟，梁祯元又穿着换好的新衣走向镜头前。这次，摄影师要求他“看上去悲伤一点”。  
“……”梁祯元努力努力再努力。  
金善禹看他陷入了挣扎，开始在一旁出主意：“想想你刚才说的那个男人，那个渣男，他欺骗你的感情……耽误你的真心……好，有没有感觉悲伤了一点？”  
梁祯元快被逗笑了。一回神，摄影棚的门口站着王代表和……  
……王代表的老板。  
犹然不知发生了何事的金善禹：“祯元，你的表情怎么更僵硬了！”  
梁祯元：因为我怕Jay哥听到你刚才说的话！  
等拍摄结束，金善禹和朴成训才发现了Jay的存在。两人脸色如常地挥挥手：“嗨，老板。什么时候回首尔了？”  
Jay点点头，走向梁祯元。  
梁祯元头一回感到有点怂。  
“晚上……一起吃饭吧。我订了个家你会喜欢的餐厅。”Jay双手插兜，低头凑在梁祯元的耳边。身后传来一阵兴奋的起哄声。准确来说，是只有金善禹一个人的起哄声。  
仿佛注定了今天不会太平。在梁祯元要张口答应时，他的光脑亮了起来。视频通话自动弹出——  
不是Jake，也不是他的父母。  
梁祯元有点迷茫地接起，屏幕放大，出现了NI-KI的脸。他端着一杯咖啡，穿着白大褂，托着腮看着另一端的男孩。和他身后的人。  
“嗨，还记得我吗？”  
“西村医生。”  
“嗯。今天晚上有空吗？7点半？”  
“……7点半吗？要复查？”梁祯元看了看Jay。现在已经快六点四十分了。  
NI-KI的笑声传来，声音有些失真。  
“不是复查。想和你约会，不行吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

15  
视频通话的画面仿佛被冻结了。  
西村力观察着对面二人的表情，放下了咖啡。  
“开——玩——笑——的。其实，是我有急事后天需要回国，不太放心你的情况。麻烦你现在来医院一趟，我想对你做个全身检查，拿到了数据再去日本。方便吗？”  
梁祯元松了口气，后颈的冷汗薄薄一层。  
“方便……我现在过去吧。”  
“我送你。”  
Jay在他身后接话。在梁祯元愣神间，Jay伸手把视频关掉了。紧接着，他转身往外走，不发一言。全程强势围观的金善禹吹了吹口哨，对着梁祯元挤眉弄眼。他看清了善禹做的无声口型：“哪个是你的渣男？”  
梁祯元摇摇头，拔腿朝Jay离开的方向跑去，在电梯口赶上了他。  
通往医院的路，全程沉默。两人一个专心开车，一个专心盯着车外，凝结的空气在彼此之间缓缓流通又堵塞。梁祯元被摄影师折腾了一天，有些乏了。不知不觉间，他的头慢慢垂了下来。  
红灯变色时，Jay转头看了看睡着的男孩。  
十几分钟，Jay的车到达医院正门口。他不得不把梁祯元轻轻摇醒，看他迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，捂着嘴，打了个小小的哈欠。还带着造型发胶的头发凌乱，柔软而蜷曲，倔强又温顺。和他一样。  
不管是从前还是现在，一模一样。  
Jay不禁伸手想去拨弄。  
可在触碰到他之前，梁祯元突然转头，对着窗外。  
“医生？”  
有人敲了敲车窗。梁祯元看了Jay一眼，低声一句“谢谢”，然后下车了。  
从驾驶座的角度，只能看到一个年轻男人的白大褂。Jay听见他在和梁祯元问好，寒暄着询问他的健康。梁祯元和他并肩走进了医院大楼，Jay的车还堵在门口，后面有车在按喇叭催他。  
车里的Jay没动，一直看着梁祯元的身影，直到消失在旋转门后。  
NI-KI的临时办公室在七楼。  
病院内来往的病人和护士，神色和脚步都十分匆匆，然而他们在见到NI-KI时仍会礼貌地点头问好。还有些病人想和他握手。NI-KI笑得如沐春风，一路满足着来人的需求，一边将梁祯元带进检查科。  
“大概十分钟就能结束，然后半个小时可以出结果……”NI-KI取过一件罩衫，帮梁祯元穿在衣服外面。他靠近的时候，有清淡的古龙水气息飘来，梁祯元下意识地想躲，又怀疑自己有些过于敏感了。也许是刚才视频里那个不合时宜的玩笑，让他有些摸不透这个年轻医生的风格。  
没有护士前来帮手，NI-KI亲自替梁祯元做了全项检查。从CT扫描中被缓缓推出时，梁祯元坐起身，跟着NI-KI进入他的办公室，第一眼就看到桌上赫然放着一瓶红酒。  
“……”  
NI-KI笑得很张扬：“我说过吧，想和你约会。”  
“西村医生……”  
“你当做玩笑也行，认真的也可以。反正离检查结果出来还有一会儿，喝一杯？要冰块吗？”NI-KI去酒柜里拿杯子，转身在冰箱里取冰块。梁祯元有些堂皇，又想要镇静应对——  
“我，我是未成年。”  
NI-KI故作思考状： “档案上写着你已经二十五了，比我还大半岁呢。”  
……梁祯元忘了，他已经不是高中生了。

16  
”为什么是我？还是你对每个病人都这样？”  
梁祯元的话说得毫不客气。  
暧昧而尴尬的气氛，在严肃冷清的办公室中发酵。梁祯元的眼睛眯起来，那是他审视别人时的表情。  
“我从来不越过医院和病人预约检查，你是第一个例外，”NI-KI熟稔地将玻璃杯斟满，先拿起自己的那杯轻抿，“大概是因为我觉得你很好玩。”  
这是一个轻狂而骄傲的天才，他对自己有些奇怪的兴趣。  
“因为我做了八年的植物人吗？”  
“不止如此吧。其实我只是……喜欢你的眼神。”  
梁祯元开始看墙上的时钟：检查结果还需要多久？  
NI-KI已经自斟自饮了小半杯，他的领带扯松了，衣领半翻在外面，有些不拘小节的邋遢。隔着半个办公室，他指了指梁祯元的眼睛，又指指自己。  
“这些年，我的发明，改变了大半个地球上的人们的通讯方式，卖出了价值千亿的专利。毫不夸张的说，不管走到哪里，我都会受到最优待。来韩国之后，也总是被很多人包围着，开出各种条件和我合作。  
可是这些，你都不知道。因为你不认识我。你对我的成就一无所知，也毫不关心。即使知道了我是谁，也不主动联络……在你眼里，我大概只是负责给你复查的医生吧。每次你看向我的时候，眼神很干净。你是第一个那样看我的人。”  
那是对失去的时间一无所知的眼神。应该惶恐，却很平静的眼神。  
“所以说，我昏迷了八年，对你而言是件好事吗？”  
梁祯元的话略略尖锐。NI-KI放下酒杯，抬手开启自己的光脑。  
“不。你昏迷八年之后还能苏醒，才是好事。”  
检查结果出来了，一项项精密数据在医生的屏幕上闪烁。梁祯元顿了顿，上前抓起属于他的那杯红酒，一饮而尽。  
——酸涩辛辣的口感让他差点呛出来，使劲抹了抹嘴。握着酒杯走到玻璃幕墙边，首尔的天际线从此处望去，是如此灯火灿烂，绵延在无尽的黑夜。梁祯元又向下看——他怔住了。  
NI-KI办公室的窗户朝北，能看到医院的入口和整个停车场。在接送病人的区域，有辆保时捷打着双闪，安静地停在最前排。  
身后，NI-KI有一搭没一搭地说着：“等我从日本回来，再和你正式约会怎么样？你想看电影，还是玩VR？或者我可以带你去尼基本部参观。”  
“医生，我的检查结果有问题吗？”  
“没有发现异常……你恢复得很快，很健康。”  
梁祯元点点头：“那我该走了。”  
NI-KI立马起身：“那我送你回家——”  
“不用了，”梁祯元笑笑，把酒杯放在桌前。他的眼神是那么亮，盛满了无名的情绪，闪烁着细碎的光，令NI-KI一愣。——那不是他看他的眼神。  
“有人在等我。”

17  
梁祯元一路小跑到保时捷边，轻叩车窗。  
窗户半降，露出Jay的脸。他的神情疲倦，似乎有些昏昏欲睡。梁祯元绕到副驾驶，自己坐了进来。他把双肩背包放在膝头抱紧，转头对着Jay笑。  
“我没让你等我呀。”本来打算自己坐出租回家的。  
Jay看了看梁祯元的笑眼，嘴角跟着牵动了下。“我……正好有事想和你说。走吧，我送你回家。”  
“不吃晚饭了吗？”其实现在时间还早，就算不去预约好的餐厅，在路边摊坐坐也行……  
“改天吧。”  
车子发动，半开的车窗立马灌进初春的冷风，也吹醒了梁祯元有些雀跃的心情。Jay在医院楼下等他，可是见到他却不甚高兴。发生了什么事吗？还是说……这人吃醋了？  
想起NI-KI轻佻的举动，梁祯元觉得Jay可能误会了。  
“我和西村医生只见过两次。那人爱开玩笑，还有点怪怪的……”梁祯元主动开口，听上去分明是解释，语气又好像在撒娇。在恋爱里，他总知道怎么将话语用作轻柔的羽毛，不轻不重地挠在Jay的心头。可是今天，Jay毫无回应，虽然他握紧了方向盘的手已经泛白。  
在红灯前停车，Jay开口：“我看他可能喜欢你。”  
还是吃醋了，还闹别扭。梁祯元无声地叹了口气。  
“我不喜欢他。”斩钉截铁的回答。  
“不是才见过两面吗？不了解他是什么样的人，当然不会轻易喜欢上——”  
梁祯元的心冷下去。  
“Jay哥，你在说什么？”  
男人的叹气声传来，虚浮回荡在车厢内。他不敢和梁祯元对视，一心看着眼前的路。风景快速变幻，车子离家越来越近，他们能说出口的话，却越来越少。  
很快，车停在了巷子口，和上次相同的位置。只是这次，气氛完全变了。梁祯元抱着书包一言不发，Jay的手从方向盘放下，落在自己膝头。  
“元元，”他的声音低沉，“你生气了。”  
这不是问句。  
梁祯元揪着书包带，等待着Jay先破冰。他等着他哄他。就像往常——不，不是往常；就像八年前一样。  
可是Jay没有伸手揉他的头发，没有凑过来亲他的耳朵，没有说元元你别生气，我数一二三，你就原谅我——  
他说：“我要回美国了。”


	7. Chapter 7

18  
……  
梁祯元抬头看着旁边的人，一切难以置信。  
他张张嘴，什么也说不出口。半晌后，他终于找足了勇气，组织起他即将破碎的语言。  
“……是为了那个女孩吗？”  
Jay的表情迷惘了一刻。女孩？  
随即，他反应过来——梁祯元指的是他的订婚对象。  
是的，这本来就是网上轻易能搜寻到的重大消息。然而从重逢起，梁祯元始终未提订婚的事，一直忍到现在，才勉强问出来。他介意这件事很久了吧？他为什么不主动兴师问罪？  
“这和她没关系，”Jay只能辩解，“我和她只是被家里硬凑到一起的。她有男朋友，我也——我的意思是说，我们不一定会结婚，就算结了，以后也不会有感情……”  
什么叫“我也”？什么叫“就算结了”？  
梁祯元的怒火在心中盘亘。  
Jay没有看他的表情，双眼直视前方，不停地说下去：“元元，现在你醒过来，身体好了，还找到了工作，也有了学习计划。你的生活会重回正轨的。如果那个日本人喜欢你，你们也可以试着交往，当然了，你以后还会碰到更多被你吸引的人……”  
这好像在诀别的语气，这不断推拒的姿态。  
梁祯元开始明白了。今天，他特地预定的餐厅，在医院楼下的等候，还有提起NI-KI的样子。那不是吃醋，也不是心动，更不是他的示爱。  
他要逃跑。  
梁祯元仍然沉默，Jay则进入了喋喋不休的状态，仿佛要以此掩盖他的真实情绪：“如果是以前的我……绝对不会想到利用自己的婚姻，可是我居然真的答应了老头子的请求，和一个不认识的女人装模作样的订婚，还允许他们到处写新闻……元元，你能想象吗？被家族栓上了狗链的我？每天都在为了谈金钱生意奔波的我？你以为我有多么深情、多么守旧，可是这些年，我早就变了。就连你醒来的时候，我都不能第一时间陪在你身边。我甚至还不如Jake对你好，更别说以后会出现的男人……等你慢慢适应现在的生活，你就知道，你看错我了。你认识的那个我，已经长大了，消失了。所以，你为什么要对这样的人抱有希望？”  
语言如刀，凌迟的是不设防的心。  
“所以你不想见我爸爸妈妈，”梁祯元的声音很轻，“你也不牵我的手。”  
“你从美国赶回来，陪我去学校，帮我找工作……只是因为你觉得愧疚。”  
这不是问句。  
车顶，昏黄的街灯明明暗暗。梁祯元勇敢直视着Jay，可他却躲开了自己的目光。梁祯元始终相信，如果不能坦诚相对，所说的话便只是伪装的武器，不能代表什么。  
可这不等于，他不会受伤。Jay的侧脸比刀锋更锐利。梁祯元不敢抬手去碰，怕鲜血淋漓。  
他再次问：“Jay哥，我们算是分手了吗？”  
……  
车内寂静如斯。  
在长久的沉默里，梁祯元恍惚，自己下一秒就会听到Jay的答案。可是他怕自己承受不住。他很怕很怕自己会哭。他总是在忍着不哭。  
于是他自己先开口说：“Jay哥，我讨厌你。”  
梁祯元转身打开车门，离开了车内那片窒息的无言。

19  
梁祯元做了一个梦。  
在梦里，他高三了。学习的压力很大，卷子时常淹没了他。可他依旧乐观。高考后，他走出考场，看到校园外有人在等着自己 。那人接过他的书包，并肩走在柏杨树荫下，在阳光无法直射的角落，他就低头亲他。  
他梦见自己上了一所大学，选了一个专业。  
在图书馆，他踮脚也够不到的书，那人会帮他伸手取下。休假时，他会带着自己飞去国外玩，去梁祯元一直惦念的海岛。过新年时，梁祯元窝在暖和的被炉里，看那人和梁父梁母在厨房忙碌。他们戴着塑胶手套，腌一盆又一盆鲜艳的泡菜。  
梁祯元梦见自己毕业了，在首尔找到了工作。  
他梦见自己二十五岁了，那人问他，你想过结婚吗？  
……  
从大梦中醒来，头在痛，肚子在痛，眼睛也在痛。  
梁祯元把被子扯过眼前，隔绝刺眼的光线。可惜世界不再如同梦境，由着他的性子缓慢而温柔地推进。敲门声传来，接着有人直接推开了门——  
“好儿子，起床啦。今天我做好吃的——”  
梁妈的声音戛然而止，她看着床上的身影。  
“元元，你刚才哭了？”  
“没……我这就起床。”  
“发生什么事了？你是不是不舒服？”母亲紧张地抓着他的胳膊。梁祯元摇摇头，低头给自己穿袜子。  
“没事。做……做梦了。”  
不是噩梦，是美梦。但因为是美梦，所以更让人窘迫。  
母亲的手收了回去，眼神依旧在探究，可是她也知道，儿子不想说的事，他是绝对不会开口的。于是她离开了房间，回到厨房忙碌。屋内床上，梁祯元的袜子只穿了一半，另一只脚光秃秃的伸着，他看着自己的脚趾发呆。  
他想起几天前，那人说：“我要回美国了。”  
他想起自己对他说：“Jay哥，我讨厌你。”  
有饭菜的香味慢慢飘来。梁祯元回神，把袜子穿好。  
到了午饭时间，三个人在饭桌旁落座。梁父开了一瓶烧酒，分给梁祯元一个杯子。他其实不想喝酒的，但父亲这几天总说，他已经“长大了”，要学着像成年人一样生活。于是梁祯元把抗议咽回了肚子。烧酒的辛辣窜入喉咙，他赶紧扒了几口饭菜。  
看着他低头沉默咀嚼的样子，梁妈忍不住了：“元元，你有心事的话，可以和爸爸妈妈说说。我们是你最亲的人，没有什么事我们不能帮你解决……”  
闻言，梁爸也放下了筷子。“出什么事了？”  
片刻的寂静后，梁祯元抬头看着他们。  
“爸，妈，你们以前和Jay哥发生过什么吗？”

20  
“怎么突然问起他。”  
梁爸皱起眉头。一旁的母亲连忙说：“没发生过什么，真的。那孩子……那孩子和我们早就不联系了。自从——”  
“自从？”梁祯元敏感地抓住了话头。  
“自从他不再来医院看你。”  
“我听Jake说，我刚昏迷的时候，他每天都来，还在医院里写作业。可是学校不让他旷课，他的家人就把他带走了……”  
梁爸一哂：“用‘带走’不太准确，应该说是绑走了才对。到底是朴氏，人家的家庭情况有多复杂，我们根本无法想象……”  
梁妈补充：“那孩子挨了不少打，就在你的病房里，和长辈闹得鸡飞狗跳的……后来他又来过几次，好像都是从家里逃出来的，没待过久就又被抓回去了。他那个样子，我记得清清楚楚。”嘴角的疤，还有手上的淤青。  
“后来，Jay哥就不再来了吗？”  
“嗯。他最后一次出现的时候，其实，”梁妈小心翼翼地说，“我们也劝他不要再来了，回去好好学习，早点……早点把你放下。”  
“那不是他该承受的事，他和你一样，都是孩子。”梁爸又闷了一口酒，缓缓道。  
梁妈点点头：“我和他说，我们做父母的，当然一辈子都要守着你，可是他没有这个责任，他的人生还很长……而且，我们已经失去了自己的孩子，不能让朴家再失去他们的。”  
“那Jay哥说过什么吗？”  
“他说，”父亲将酒杯放下，叹了口气，“他说，他爱你。”  
梁祯元愣愣的。  
“那时候，你们都是十七八岁的孩子，‘爱’这个词，实在太沉重了。我觉得你们根本没有懂它的含义，只是太倔……”梁妈揉了揉眉心，缓缓将那些从未出口的话，说给儿子听。  
“那现在呢？”梁祯元问。“现在我们都是成年人了……”  
“成年人的世界有更多的事要考虑，家庭，工作，收入……到处都有阻碍和压力。元元，你以后也会明白的，等你适应了现在的生活，你就明白了。成年人的爱是很复杂的。你也会经历……”  
不是这样的。梁祯元想说。  
我和Jay哥，从来都不是复杂的关系。  
一顿饭，吃得三个人都陷入了沉默。饭后，梁祯元走进厨房帮父母刷碗。他们去午休了。在哗哗的流水声里，碗筷被浸泡，清洗，梁祯元看着水池内的泡沫，回想着父母的言语，也回想着Jay说过的那些话。  
愧疚，讨厌，后悔，陌生。  
在这个所有人已经变为成年人的世界，包括Jay，他们都学会了伪装，妥协，失望和忍耐失望。他们学会了不再勇敢。  
可是梁祯元不是这样的。  
天光在不知觉间暗淡，没开灯的房间是鬼魅之域。  
坐在窗前，梁祯元考虑了很久，然后抬起手腕，拨通了光脑上的视频通话。对方的头像是那片未知的海。  
响过几声后，接通了。  
“Jay哥，我——”  
话未出口，突然堵在了喉咙。  
因为梁祯元清楚地看到，接起的人不是Jay。  
一个不认识的男人出现在镜头前。


	8. Chapter 8

21  
陌生男人歪头看了看他，笑了。“梁祯元？是你吧？”  
他认得自己，可是梁祯元不认得他。慌乱中，他想挂电话了。那人迅速说：“Jay喝醉了，正在洗手间吐呢。好久没见过他这样了，我就猜，会和你有关。”  
“你是？”  
“李羲承，”男人扭头张望了一下镜头外的动静，露出雕塑般的侧脸。他长得很好看，属于文质彬彬的类型，比梁祯元成熟许多。“我得去看看他怎么样了，别一头撞在马桶上就不好了——你现在有空吗？”  
“……现在？”  
“嗯，现在。麻烦你过来一下吧。地址是江南区EN公寓JW栋420号——”  
梁祯元打断他：“你认识我？你在Jay哥家里？”  
李羲承点点头。  
“可是我不认识你。”也不知道你有什么目的。  
“我们已经见过很多次了，”李羲承笑，“我有东西要给你。放心，Jay一会儿就睡死了，他不会知道的。快过来。”  
梁祯元还要再开口，李羲承直接抬手关掉了视频通话。房间重回黑暗，笼罩住梁祯元发呆的脸。他不知道李羲承想要做什么，也不知道他和Jay的关系。可是，他在Jay的家里。这份诱惑牵引着他的心，支撑着他站起来。  
他已经决定了要替他勇敢。就从今晚开始。  
偷偷溜出门打车，梁祯元在首尔的夜空下赶往江南。EN公寓JW栋就坐落在奢华的住宅区，并不难找。下车时，他发现已经有人等在单元口。那人身形修长，西装革履，对他挥了挥手。  
“来得挺快。”李羲承转身刷开单元门的密码锁，替梁祯元开门。  
“你还没说，你为什么会认识我？什么叫我们见过很多次？我对你没有印象。”梁祯元小步跟在李羲承身后，他比自己高了一头。电梯门开了，李羲承钻进去，按下4楼的按钮。他双手插兜，从电梯门的镜子里看着梁祯元道：  
“你在医院里躺着时，可比现在安静多了。”  
“……”  
“不过你的声音确实很好听，Jay没有夸张。”  
四楼到了，李羲承向右拐。420号的大门虚掩着，他回身对梁祯元做鬼脸：“我没有开门的权限。”  
梁祯元跟着他迈入室内。  
映入眼帘的是一间空旷的公寓，纯白的墙壁，黑色的沙发，毫无生气却低调奢华的欧式极简风格。接着，梁祯元闻到一股酒气，不知道是烧酒还是啤酒的气味。李羲承走向厨房，从吧台上拿起透明酒瓶，对梁祯元晃晃。  
“伏特加，没掺水。”他啧了一声。“人已经被放倒了，在卧室打呼噜呢。”  
“他为什么喝这么多酒？”  
李羲承无语地看着他：“你还问为什么，这不明摆着吗。”  
梁祯元问了第三遍：“你为什么说你认识我？”  
这一次，李羲承好好地回答了：“以前每次Jay去医院看你，都是我开车。”  
“你是说八年前吗？”  
“我是说，这八年以来。”  
李羲承放下酒瓶，打开冰箱，取出两瓶苏打水。他拧开盖子，递给梁祯元。  
“从你昏迷开始，每年，他有空了就会去看你。只是两边家里都不愿意他这样做，所以他只能偷偷摸摸的，靠我帮忙。”

22  
梁祯元把苏打水攥在手中。  
李羲承讲述的事，一件一件像隐秘的碎片，将他错过的记忆画面精准拼合。被打到遍体鳞伤的男孩，被要求离开的男孩，被送出国的男孩，被制定了未来的男孩。  
原来他始终不曾放弃过，他用自己的方式挣扎着。  
“我是在美国上学的时候认识他的。因为都是韩国人，很快就玩到一起了。可是他这个人，酒品太差……随便喝几个shot，就开始呜呜地哭，说什么元元不见了、元元不要他了。我有次逗他说，是啊是啊，你的元元没了。他——居然给了我一拳。”  
李羲承摇头失笑，把玩着手里的水瓶。  
“后来我暑假期间回国，他突然问我，会不会开车。然后我就被他带着溜进医院，绕过你父母在的时候，去你的房间一坐就是很久。他经常和我吹，说你长得漂亮，声音更好听……说你以前在学校里参加歌唱比赛，拿了第一名。”  
就是在那次歌唱比赛上，梁祯元的节目排在Jay前面。他把歌乖乖唱完，走向后台时，染着金发大背头、穿着黑泡服装的男孩，用手臂拦下了自己。  
他说他叫Jay，他想和自己做朋友。  
“在学校里，Jay还挺受欢迎的，很多女孩喜欢他……男生也有。可是他总是笑着拒绝。只有我知道原因，也只有我没说过什么劝他放手的话。我了解的Jay是一个很执著的人，他就算向你妥协，心里也会很痛苦。可是他的家庭以为，妥协就是真正的胜利。他们对他挺不好的，不然也不会逼他订婚了。”  
梁祯元慢慢走向卧室，轻推开门，更浓的酒气扑面而来。灰色大床上躺着一个安静的人，呼吸绵长，胸膛起伏。他的手紧紧捂着眼睛，似乎在做梦。  
“你为什么要告诉我这些？”  
李羲承走到他身后，他戳戳梁祯元的肩。  
“这边走，有东西给你看。”  
卧室的对面是书房，在书房的转角，有一个隔间。李羲承上前转动门把，然后向梁祯元示意。  
“进去看看。”  
这是一间小小的储物室，灯光明亮，四壁都是高至天花板的书架。可架子上摆放的，不是书。梁祯元目光所及，看到了包装完好的件件东西，形状各异，大小不同。有些盒子表面已经落灰——  
“送你的礼物。每年你生日的时候，他买给你的。”

23  
上大学的时候，Jay曾做过一个梦。  
在梦里，他又回到了高三。学习的压力很大，卷子和考试淹没了他。可他依旧乐观。高考后，他走出考场，看到校园外有人在等着自己 。那人望到了这边，立马高兴得蹦蹦跳跳走来。他们并肩走在柏杨树荫下，在阳光无法直射的角落，他就低头亲他。  
他梦见自己上了另一所大学，选了另一个专业。  
在图书馆，那人踮脚也够不到的书，他会帮忙伸手取下。休假时，他带着那人飞去国外玩，去英属维珍群岛，看珊瑚，海龟和椰子树。在咸咸的海风里，他们用手划过细腻柔软的白沙，那人用手指在沙滩上书写：JAY&WON。  
泛着泡沫的海浪冲来，字体瞬间模糊了。  
再醒时，Jay发现自己躺卧在沙滩椅上。头顶的日光毒辣，他坐起来，李羲承从旁边递给他一杯冰可乐。  
“你做梦了。厉害啊，这种天气你也睡得着。”  
“嗯。我梦见他了。”  
“喔~元元。”  
“他以前说过，他喜欢海。所以我做过很多旅行计划，发现这里尤其漂亮，就想带他来这里玩。可是现在，只有我自己来了。”  
李羲承沉默着。日光移位时，他开口道：“我不是人吗，哥们。”  
“你有时候真的不能算是。”  
“滚，”李羲承抬腿轻踹了Jay一下，杯中的可乐晃动，差点洒两人一裤裆。Jay跳起来，走向碧蓝的海水，他头也不回地说：“我决定了，订婚的事，我不反对了。”  
“真的决定了？就这样，和不认识的女人结婚？”然后度过一生？  
Jay低头，开始用手指在潮湿的细沙上写字。他的背影被日光曝晒，晒成了苍白的颜色，像纸做的剪影，晃动在李羲承眼中。  
“你这样对自己的事情毫无所谓，一辈子除了梁祯元谁也不爱的态度，会让他高兴吗？”李羲承也离开沙滩椅，走到他身边看他写字。“他说不定会讨厌你哦。”  
Jay笑笑，拍拍手上的沙子。下一波浪要来了，离他们近在咫尺。写在沙中的字即将被抹平，可是Jay相信，它们这次只是被海浪带走。化进如此广阔的大海。它们一定能找到他所期望的永恒。  
“他讨厌我没关系，我爱他就够了。”  
……  
梁祯元伸手，拿起架子上的木盒。拂去表面的灰尘后打开，盒内装着一个精致的玻璃瓶，沉甸甸的，里面盛满彩色的砂，绘制出海岛的风景。梁祯元想起，这幅风景，正是Jay的光脑头像。  
“英属维珍群岛的纪念品。去年夏天，他替你去看了看你向往的海。”  
礼物一个一个摆在架上，可是毕竟只有八个。剩下的位置空着，像在无声等待下一年的惊喜。储物间是这么小，又如此大。要用多少年、多少件生日礼物，才能将这里真正填满？  
又要用多少年、多少场梦，Jay才能决定放下他？  
“你昏迷的时候，我曾经问过他，打算等你多久。”李羲承道。  
“他回了我一句很装逼的话，我现在还记得。”  
“——‘I’m not waiting; I’m just living.’  
他说：他不是在等待，他只是在活着。”


	9. Chapter 9

24  
“Jay哥，学习好累啊，你能不能亲我一下。”  
“Jay哥，你的头发好毛躁。我觉得你黑发会更好看。”  
“Jay哥，你看这里好漂亮，以后我们一起去吧……以后每年暑假，我们都去外面玩吧！你负责做攻略，我嘛？我负责吃。嘿嘿。如果碰到了流氓，我还可以用跆拳道保护你。”  
“Jay哥，买衣服好麻烦，你帮我挑吧。”  
“Jay哥，我对你也是……嗯……那种喜欢。”  
……  
“Jay哥，我们算是分手了吗？”  
“Jay哥，我讨厌你。”  
在一片混沌中，Jay慢慢苏醒，像努力将沉重的自己，拔出一场泥沼般的长梦。  
他睁开眼，卧室内灯光昏暗。有人拉上了厚厚的窗帘。鼻尖能闻到不太美妙的酒味，在窜入鼻腔的那一刻，引得他头痛欲裂——他确认，自己宿醉了。还是在自己家里，和李羲承喝到哇哇大哭、抱着马桶呕吐的地步。  
算了，也不是第一次在他面前丢脸。  
吃力地动了动身体，Jay猛地发现，身边有人。  
“Jay哥，你醒了。”  
“……”  
梁祯元盘着腿，坐在他身边。他穿着件蓝色的套头衫，衬得肤色越发光洁。在温顺的刘海下，那双眼睛发出幽幽的亮光，代替光源，照亮了周遭的一切。照亮了Jay怔忪的脸。  
梁祯元伸出两只长长的衣袖，给Jay看。  
“你把衣服买大了。”  
他撅着嘴，听上去分明是抱怨，语气又好像在撒娇。在恋爱里，他总知道怎么将话语用作轻柔的羽毛，不轻不重地挠在Jay的心头。  
“我躺在医院里一动不动的时候，你居然都量不好尺寸。笨蛋Jay哥。”  
现在一动不动的人是Jay，他呆望着眼前的人，像在确认，自己不是又陷入了另一个过于圆满的美梦。  
“羲承哥走了，他说，你欠他一瓶酒……你什么时候学会喝酒啦？”  
Jay开口：“没学会，以后不喝了。”  
梁祯元的眼睛眯了眯，小手从衣袖里钻出，很慢、很慢地贴近了Jay的脸，每一寸的前进都如此坚定，没有后退的可能。Jay不自觉地歪头，让自己瘦削的脸颊陷进柔软的手掌。那是他的男孩的手掌，温暖的，干燥的，他漂亮纤长的手。  
“我是在做梦吗？”Jay喃喃。如果是做梦，就好了。  
但如果这只是虚无的梦，又会让他陷入更多的痛苦。  
梁祯元看进他的眼睛，看透了他的担忧。  
“你的梦已经醒了，Jay哥。”  
梁祯元附身偏头，亲了亲Jay凌乱发丝间露出的耳朵。他的嘴唇温热，将清浅的吻，深深印在他冰冷的耳轮。  
“早上好，我爱你。快起床，我饿了。”  
“……”  
Jay猛地抓住梁祯元的手腕，狼狈地坐起来。“等一下，你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，早上好。”  
“后面那句，再说一遍。”  
“我说，我饿了。我想吃你做的饭。”  
“‘我饿了’前面那句！”  
“啊，我说让你快起床。”  
“梁祯元！”Jay无奈地抓着他不放，手劲儿又不舍得太大。“你再说一次，就说一次。不然我总觉得我在做梦——”  
“我说，你能不能不走了。”  
一室静谧，片刻，梁祯元又摸了摸Jay的头发。他的发丝现在很软，黑得发亮。而他蹵起的眉，慌乱的眼，和记忆中那个金发少年慢慢重合，直至完全融合。  
“我说，我不讨厌你，我爱你。你能不能不回美国，留在这里和我一起生活？我想考一所好大学，学一个喜欢的专业，然后兼职做模特，赚很多钱，和你一起去国外度假玩。我想去有珊瑚、海龟的地方……我想每年新年的时候，把你带回家，和爸妈一起边看电视边腌泡菜。我想在三十岁之前就结婚。我想和你一起变老。Jay哥，你觉得呢？”  
在沸腾的沉默里，梁祯元恍惚，自己下一秒就会听到Jay的答案。然而这次他没有转身离开。梁祯元乖乖地坐在床上，任由Jay慢慢握住自己的手。他们无言地对视了很久，仿佛有八年的时光那么久。  
仿佛在八年之外，仍有一生那么长。

25  
“好。”Jay说。

26  
Now he’s not just living;  
He’s also in love.

【Eight·完】

(或许会有番外？）


End file.
